disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Franny Robinson
Franny Robinson is the mother of Wilbur Robinson, wife of Cornelius "Lewis" Robinson, and one of the minor protagonists from Disney's 2007 feature film Meet the Robinsons. She is voiced by Nicole Sullivan. Personality As depicted as the little pig-tailed girl with the jumping frogs at the beginning of the movie, she is assertive and knows karate. As the story progresses, she is shown in the future composing her own music and teaching frogs to dance and sing in a style of that in the 40's. She is a caring, charming, fun-loving and inviting mother and wife. She is extremely maternal and compassionate, while she offers to take Lewis in, inconspicious that Lewis is her husband in the past and knowing he had no family. According to the movie, she is depicted as being "always right." "Even when she's wrong, she's right." Appearances Meet the Robinsons Franny is first introduced at the Inventco Science Fair as the "Annoying Little Girl" that tells Wilbur not to sass her. Wilbur has no idea it is his future mother. She is later more properly introduced in the year 2037 at the age of 40, a wife and a mother who successfully teaches frogs to sing jazz music. At dinner, she and her older brother Gaston get into the traditional family food fight. Later, after Lewis's failed attempt to fix the PB & J machine, the entire Robinson family congratulates him on his brilliant failure. Franny proposes a toast to Lewis, and he says that if he ever has a family, he'll want them to be just like the Robinsons. When Franny asks Wilbur what Lewis meant by that, she is shocked and sadden to find out the boy is an orphan. When the T-Rex attacks, Franny tells Lewis to run and she goes to help her brother Gaston, but they both end up getting thrown out of the battle. Afterwards, she offers to adopt Lewis, and he accepts, until Wilbur knocks off his baseball cap, revealing his spiky hair. Franny is shocked to see a certain resemblance between Lewis and her husband. She convinces him that he has to go back to his own time, and Wilbur reveals that one of the time machines is broken, and the other one is stolen by a guy with a bowler hat. Franny announces she is going to call Cornelius, but before she can, Lewis reveals that Wilbur "promised" to take him back to see his mom. She is very angry with Wilbur, and tells him that he is grounded till he dies. When Doris and the evil Bowler Hat Guy, who is really Michael Yagoobian when he was a kid, changes reality, Franny and the rest of the family are controlled as Doris's slaves. Later, when Lewis sets everything right, Franny is concerned about him, asking if he is hurt of if he has any broken bones. When Cornelius, who is really Lewis, arrives home from his business trip, he is shocked to see his younger self there, and he turns to Franny questionably. At first, it seems like she doesn't have an answer, but she catches Wilbur when he tries to get away, indicating that he has everything to do with it. Cornelius understands completely. Before Lewis leaves to go back to his own timeline, Franny gives him some advice for the future: she is always right, even when she's wrong. Cornelius reassures Lewis this is true, and when Lewis arrives back at the science fair, he meets a young Franny. She tells him that she believes that frogs have more musical abilities than people, and Lewis tells her that he thinks she is right. She is last seen smiling with Bud and Lucille as Lewis reflects on what a bright future he will have. Meet the Robinsons video game Starting before the story of the film, Franny runs into Wilbur after his adventure in Egypt to tell him to take out the trash, which is the start of his adventure. In the altered timeline, Franny laments how depressed Cornelius is working for Stanley at Magma Industries and when Wilbur fixes the timeline, she reveals that she and Lizzy have been friends since childhood. Trivia *Her maiden name, Frammagucci, was mentioned in early script drafts before being removed. *In the movie, while Lewis is visiting the future, Grandpa Bud introduces him to Franny. He says "I think you'll like her." Hinting Lewis' connection to her, before it is revealed that they are married. *Franny and everybody else on her side of the family all have "cowlicks." Gallery Thumb_franny5.jpg Thumb_franny2.jpg Thumb_franny3.jpg MV5BMjAwMzgwMDAzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMDMxMzA3_002.jpg MV5BMTIyODA1MDg0N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzIxMzA3_002.jpg nov78.gif|Franny GameFranny.jpg|Franny in the video game 259.png|Franny♥ 96.png|Franny/Franny Robinson crazy.jpg|Franny accusing her future husband of thinking she's nuts. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Meet the Robinsons characters Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon